Realisations
by Quendy
Summary: A young Sirius Black is given a train of thought. Oneshot.


It wasn't the way she looked. It wasn't the way she talked. It was the way she looked at _you_. That was the only inclination that showed Bellatrix Blacks true self. It was the only inclination for her madness. It was dark, dangerous and scary. With a single look, she could make anyone run, or want her. Her black, shiny curls hang lightly against her back, swaying slightly as she walked. Those dark, brown eyes staring through your soul. Her sister Narcissa as light as Bellatrix dark, but almost as frightening. Long, straight blonde hair blowing gently in the wind, blue eyes cold as ice. The third sister, light brown hair and matching eyes, was not as frightening as her sisters, but walked with her head held high, not afraid of shunning someone if needed.

Together, the Black sisters were a dangerous but tempting combination.

For Sirius Black, they were hell.

Every holiday, a horrible oppurtunity to meet them presented itself. His parents would never turn them down, and were always happy to welcome the three sisters and their parents into Grimmauld Place. It made him uncomfortable, especially when Bella swept by, dark robes, seemingly too mature for the young witch, and that mad glimpse in her eyes. It was clear why others desired her. Her madness, as clear to Sirius as daylight, sugar coated her like honey instead of being repulsive. It was dark and alluring, and her very presence made uncomfortable shivers run down Sirius' spine. She disgusted him the most out of all of them, because he knew how much she enjoyed what was starting up. The war which he would fight on the opposite side if needed. She would be right there, laughing. It was a disturbing thought, and Sirius twisted uncomfortably as he repositioned himself on his bed when Bellatrix swept into his room for the thousandth time that night, as though having heard his train of thought.

"Sirius," the young woman said, the corners of her mouth turning up into an unpleasant smile. Sirius barely looked up from the book he was pretending to read.

"Bella."

Bellatrix laughed lightly, a sound that made Sirius fear for the worst. "Now now, cousin, there's no need for that." the woman said, and sat down in a chair near the window. "We're polite within this family."

Sirius resisted the urge to snort. There was a brief silence, which was quite unusual with Bella around, and Sirius couldn't quite fight his curiousity. He looked up, and found Bellatrix watching his walls and posters, a look of disgust on her face. "Is this really neccessary, Sirius?" she asked, turning her dark eyes on him.

For a short second, Sirus recoiled under her gaze, but then held his head a bit higher. "I believe it is."

Bellatrix merely rolled her eyes. "No matter. I have something to tell you, actually."

"Of course you do." Grimly.

"You didn't think I'd step into this filfthy room if I had a choice, did you, Siri?" Sirius lowered his gaze, and Bella continued, seemingly happy with his reaction. "It's kind of funny, if you think about it. I always rooted for you." She sounded malicious, and Sirius was almost afraid to speak again. Almost.

"What do you mean?"

Bella smiled, looking absolutely deranged. "Andromeda has run of with that Mudblood." Sirus' eyes widened slightly, and Bella went on. "I never took her for a blood traitor. You see, we all had our eyes on you, the little Mudblood loving Gryffindor. But I guess... I was wrong."

"Andy... left?" Bella nodded, and the realisation of what must have happened quite recently washed over him. Shit. "Mother blasted her off the tree, didn't she?" The somewhat pleased look on Bella's face was all he needed to know that there was now a black spot where Andromeda's face had previously been. Just like that, they'd cut her off because she wasn't like them. She'd... chosen a muggleborn over her family. She'd... broken free. He'd never known she wanted to, but now... it made sense. Andy had done it. Perhaps it wasn't as difficult as Sirius had thought. Perhaps there was still a chance for him.

"She has befouled our family." Bella said after a while, giving Sirius a hard look. "That makes two of you. Gryffindor." she said the name of his house with such distaste that it felt like she'd physically violated it. Like she was spitting on it. "Know this, Sirius. You being in Gryffindor is a disgrace to this family, and if you take another step out of line, you'll be as gone as the blood traitor."

"You know I live to please everyone, Bella." Sirius shot back, glaring, obviously not meaning a word he'd just said. Bella stood up, giving him a look filled with pity, disgust and somehow amusement before sweeping out of the room. An unpleasant silence was left in her wake, but Sirius didn't care. Never once had he thought of the third and oldest sister to be sane. But now... He had to write Andromeda.

There was a way out.


End file.
